Path of Spirits
This is a Path created by the ST’s for use of the Tremere by special request. Assume it is available as all other paths, and treated the exact same way. Certain aspects of this Path are vague, and are purposefully done this way. Much of it, its effects, and the in-game situations that will occur do to it will be heavily RP- and story-based. With this discipline, the term “Umbra” refers specifically to the “Middle Umbra,” the Umbra as referred to by Werewolves. ________________________________________________________________ * - Hermetic Sight - 1 Blood - Simple Action The caster may use this power to see across the veil and into the Umbral realm, the realm of elemental and wild spirits. Using this power allows the caster to visually see Umbral spirits, and those travelling in the Umbra within sight of the caster. It does not allow the caster to converse with, or affect the Umbra. While this power is activated, the caster receives a -2 Wildcard penalty to all tests due to the disorienting nature of seeing both realms (the Physical and the Umbra) overlaid at once. This power lasts until the caster spends a simple action to dispel it, or until the caster is placed into torpor, or otherwise incapacitated. ** - Astral Cant - Passive Discipline The caster has gained the ability to communicate with the denizens of the Umbra, be they on the Physical or Umbral plane. To those who do not have the discipline Astral Cant, they must roll a Social + Empathy vs 12 to be able to vaguely understand the gist of the speech. *** - Voice of Command - Standard Action The caster has figured out through extreme study, and no lack of dangerous experimentation, how to exert his will over the denizens of the Umbra, much in the fashion of a Ventrue’s ‘Dominate’ discipline. Standard Test vs. Spirit’s Social + Willpower - Exceptional Failure - The Spirit is immune to the Caster’s uses of any Path of Spirit powers for the rest of the night. - Failure - No effect. The caster may not try again for ten minutes. - Success - As per Mesmerize from Dominate. - Exceptional Success - As per Mesmerize from Dominate, but can force the Spirit to go against their Nature. WARNING - No matter what the results of the test, the Spirit is -always- fully aware of the use of the power, and may react poorly once the power’s effects are resolved. **** - Entrap Ephemera - 1 Blood - Standard Action Using this power, the Caster attempts to bind an Umbral Spirit to an object, location, or fetish. This allows the Caster to create their own ‘guardians,’ or weapons, though really, it’s far more akin to creating their own ‘rampaging bull ready to explode out in a torrent of elemental or chaotic doom.’ Standard Test vs. Spirit’s Social + Willpower - Exceptional Failure - The Spirit lashes out, creating a bit of cosmic feedback and dealing 1 Aggravated damage to the caster. In addition, the Spirit is immune to the Caster’s uses of any Path of Spirit powers for the rest of the night. - Failure - No effect. The caster may not try again for ten minutes. - Success - The Spirit is successfully captured in the object, or location the caster was working towards. Once the Spirit is released under the casters willed conditions, it will be released from its service. - Exceptional Success - The Spirit is successfully captured in the object, or location the caster was working towards. Its imprisonment can last between 1 and x releases, unknown to the caster. WARNING - No matter what the results of the test, the Spirit is -always- fully aware of the use of the power, and may react poorly once the power’s effects are resolved. ***** - Enter the World Unseen - 3 Blood - 3 Turns The caster has mastered his connection to the Umbra, and can ‘Side Step,’ as it is rumored the Garou can, and fully leave the Physical plane to enter the Umbral plane. Doing this can prove a deadly encounter, as Umbral Spirits, as well as the other denizens and travelers of the Umbra, are stronger and normally unwelcoming to invaders of their turf. Standard Test vs. ST set difficulty based on the location of Entry - Exceptional Failure - 3 Unblockable Aggravated Damage - Failure - 1 Unblockable Aggravated Damage - Success - Enter the Umbral realm for up to 10 minutes, at which point the caster will be forcibly ejected back into the physical plane. - Exceptional Success - Enter the Umbral realm until the caster spends 3 turns to leave. WARNING - This discipline is highly subject to ST/Story/Plot effects. Expect the unexpected, sometimes. :)